syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
December 16
1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nationals To Remain In Syracuse Danny Biasone, owner of the Syracuse Nationals, today said the fact that a western city is ready to pay $15,000 for a National League franchise, has made no impression on him and his associates. Danny declared there will be no change in the situation, that the Nationals will carry on in Syracuse, not only for this season but for several years to come. Biasone said some money has been lost this year but that the club’s treasury is in a healthy condition, the losses to date being regarded as an investment. “Under no conditions will we transfer league games or curtail our program,” said Biasone. “We’ll have a smooth working team that will be drawing 5,000 people to every game, sooner or later.” 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Felix Scores 27 Points To Topple Nats Celts, Royals And Warriors Triumph The New York Knickerbockers knocked Boston out of third place in the National Basketball Association last night before either team took the court for games last night. The Knicks moved up a notch in the Eastern Division when the NBA decided to delete from its team standings all games played by the Baltimore club prior to disbandment. Despite the loss of Baltimore, each team will play 72 games, 12 with each club in its own division and nine with each club in the other division. Individual statistics adjustments will be made so that all players will be judged on a 72-game season. The Fort Wayne Pistons sport the classiest record but they’re just plain easy pickings for the Philadelphia Warriors, who have yet to lose a game to them this season. By beating the Pistons, 99-90, at Buffalo last night, the Warriors, led by Neil Johnston’s 26 points, made it three out of three so far this year over the league’s Western Division leaders. All told, Fort Wayne has lost only six games this season. A slim crowd of 958 watched the Bison City bargain bill. Six-foot, 11-inch Ray Felix led the New York Knickerbockers to an 88-81 triumph over the Syracuse Nationals, netting 27 points. The Knicks led by as much as 15 points in the third period and although outplayed in the final period, held on for the win. Bob Cousy’s 25-point performance led the Boston Celtics to a 117-106 victory over the Milwaukee Hawks. Teammate Ed Macauley notched 20 points. A turnout of 5,337 sat in on the Beantown show. Bob Davies’ driving layup in the final 15 seconds of an overtime session gave Rochester a 99-97 victory over Minneapolis. Arnie Risen led the winners with 25 points while Vern Mikkelsen of the Lakers with 26 points. SYRACUSE: Schayes (2-5-9), Simmons (2-2-6), Rocha (3-4-10), Farley (1-0-2), Lloyd (5-3-13), Kerr (3-1-7), King (4-2-10), Kenville (4-5-13), Seymour (4-3-11) TOTALS (23-25-81). NEW YORK: Clifton (5-4-14), Hoffman (1-2-4), Baechtold (3-2-8), Felix (10-7-27), Braun (4-3-11), Gallatin (6-3-15), Shue (4-0-8), McGuire (0-1-1) TOTALS (33-22-88). Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:December 16 Category:Biasone Category:Farley Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Simmons